Changes aka Blood is Family
by amy.ward.906
Summary: Set somewhere during the series, but no Krista. Someone else helped Blade besides Shen and he left behind a daughter when he was killed. She now helps Blade in his quest in stopping Marcus Van Sciver. But her past has a secret even she is unaware of. When this secret is reveled, what will happen and how will this affect her, her lifestyle and her friends?
1. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blade the Series**

**A/N: Okay not much of an author's note. Just thought I would state the facts here. This is my first Blade fanfic, so I hope you enjoy. Read It, Love It and Review It!**

As I look back, I try and pinpoint where my life underwent the changes I am about to describe to you. I guess it all started when my father was killed…Daniel Pearson was his name. He was killed while on an assignment for Blade. Blade is a Daywalker, like my father is…was… Anyway I remember the first time I met Blade.

_Flashback…_

**I was navigating the sidewalks and streets on my skateboard to follow a motorbike, not an easy task. Finally the bike and rider pulled into an alley. As he got off the bike, he looked at me as I wheeled into the alley behind him. As he walked towards me I kicked my board into my hands. **

**As I picked it up and held it to my side, he stepped up to me and said, "Who are you?"**

**I wasn't going to tell him my name yet, so I said to him, "You're Blade."**

"**Who wants to know kid?" he said in a gruff voice, obviously meant to be threatening.**

"**You worked with my dad."**

"**Daniel Pearson."**

**I nodded. **

"**You're Danny's girl."**

"**Alyssa," I said, telling him my name.**

"**Go home kid. "**

**Just as he turned away from me and started to walk away I asked him, "What happened that day?"**

**He stopped mid-step and repeated, "Go home kid." I ran ahead of him. Standing in front of him, blocking his way I said, "Not until you tell me what happened."**

"**Your worst nightmare." He walked around me, but what I said next had him changing his direction and walk back towards me. "You mean vampires."**

"**What do you know about vampires?"**

"**I know you're a Daywalker and so was my dad."**

**He grabbed my arm and pulled me to a door. After punching some numbers on a keypad he led me down some stairs and pushed me down into a chair. "Look kid you don't need all the gory details, so I'll just tell you the bare truth. Your dad died a hero in my eyes and that's all."**

**What he said, not to mention the way he said it, there was only one thing I was certain of. **

"**He saved your life, didn't he?"**

**My question was met with revered silence, the kind used to honor fallen heroes. Right then I knew what had to be done. "I want to help." **

"**You're too young."**

"**Then train me at least."**

"**No."**

**I noticed the computers, "I can help from here."**

"**Someone else does that."**

"**I can help them."**

**He shook his head, "He doesn't like help."**

**Just then a man of Asian descent came down the stairs, "Hey Blade, you're back early."**

"**I got the info sooner than expected."**

**The man nodded, "Who's this?" he asked Blade after noticing me.**

"**This is Danny's girl."**

"**Alyssa," I said telling him my name."**

"**Alyssa, this is Shen. Shen meet Alyssa," Blade said making introductions, "She wants to help."**

"**With my computers?"**

**Blade nodded.**

"**Do you know how to work them?" he asked me.**

"**Give me a test run."**

_15 minutes later…_

"**Kiddo, if you're not careful, I'm gonna be out of a job with Blade here." I guess I impressed him.**

_End of Flashback…_

Anyway that's what I've been doing for the past year, helping Shen out with the system he has set up. I've even convinced Blade to train me a bit. I haven't been able to take him down in a sparring session, but who can? At least I can hold my own in a fight, and fire a semi-automatic but he won't let me carry one, probably because it's illegal.

But even though I met Shen and Blade, they aren't where my story really begins.


	2. Hanging out in a Daywalker's Lair

The day started out like any other. I got up, skipped breakfast (not really a breakfast person) and went to school per the norm. Everything went on like normal until I left school that day.

As I was leaving school, I noticed a tall bulky dude standing across the street by a car, just staring at me. I know total cliché right? Well cliché or not, there was a creepy dude just standing and staring. I decided to ignore him and put down my board before wheeling away.

Once I got over to Monroe and 5th I noticed something. There he was again, okay talk about creepy. A bus went past and then he was gone. Okay was I hallucinating? Entering the alley I headed to a door and punched in the code. Going down a flight of stairs I pulled off my messenger bag, setting it down next to a desk and sat down in a chair.

Opening my Macbook, I plugged in my Ipod Touch and started on my math homework. About 20 minutes later, I was struggling to figure out an Algebra equation when I heard someone coming down the stairs. Now only Blade and Shen have the code, but I couldn't be too careful. So I pulled the gun from its hiding place, made sure it was ready to fire and got into position.

At the bottom step I said, "Freeze." I know real original right?

"I'm guessing that's a no on the Taco Bell then?"

I shook my head, "Shen…"

"What?"

I just laughed, "Give me the bag, you dope."

"Hard shell or soft?"

"What do you think? _'He should know by now.'_

"Soft it is," he said, handing me a bag with 3 soft shell tacos and a water bottle.

"So what you got today?" he asked me before sitting down in his chair by the computer station.

"Just this one Algebra problem trying to kick my ass."

"Anything else?"

"Nope. Once I get this done I plan on running the security software and then inputting the latest info on Chthon."

"How about you finish up the math while I run security and then you can update?"

"Deal," I said nodding my head in agreement. Finishing up my math, I headed over to Shen to take over the computer station, when I froze.

"Hey I just started the update."

"Shen who's that?" I asked him, wondering who that man on the screen was.

"Oh that's Fritz. He's Marcus's latest experiment, a super-vamp that he's using for muscle right now."

"Oh…" I said.

"You okay?" Shen asked me.

"Yeah fine," I told him, trying to hide the fact that I was freaked out.

_A few hours later…_

"Hey Shen, could I bum a ride home tonight?" I asked him. To be honest now that I knew I wasn't hallucinating, I didn't dare board home.

"Sure, bike or jeep?"

"Bike, defiantly."

"You got it."

After putting on my helmet, he drove me back to my foster home.

I liked the bike that night. First of all it was fast and second it could get us out of tight spaces if we got ourselves cornered by Mr. Van Sciver. I didn't know what he wanted with me, but now that I knew tall dark and creepy with muscles was involved with the House of Chthon (and they were bad news) I knew I had to steer clear at all costs. If I saw Mr. Muscles again, I would let Blade or Shen know, but for the time being my personal mission: Avoid the Bodyguard, was underway.

Effective Immediately.


	3. Warning

It had been a week and no sign of Mr. Muscles aka Fritz. I thought that maybe Marcus had found out I was with Blade and sent out his bodyguard for surveillance. It seemed logical … at least until today. We were let out of school early due to a major storm warning. Flash floods were being reported all throughout the city. I knew Blade and Shen wouldn't need me today, not to mention the House of Cthong didn't have anything planned as of late. So I took the bus and headed home.

When I got there a fancy car was parked outside. I knew it didn't belong to me foster parents or my social worker, so seeing it left me a little confused.

"Alyssa," my foster dad, Samuel, said as I entered the house.

"Sam, I told you to call me Lissa. Alyssa is what Ms. Davidson called me." Ms. Davidson is my social worker.

"Fine, Lissa, I would like you to meet a work associate of mine, Marcus Van Sciver."

"Pleased to meet you," I said in a low but polite tone, my voice only slightly indicating my displeasure.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Alyssa," he said nodding his head towards me in greeting.

"I'm heading upstairs," I told Sam, giving one last glance towards Marcus before running upstairs to my room. As I shut the door, I emptied out my book bag full of school supplies and replaced it with a couple changes of clothes and all of my cash that I had saved up. Grabbing my Mac and my Ipod, packing them as well, I went back downstairs and entered the kitchen, telling my foster mom Amanda that I was going to my friend's Sara's house before quickly leaving through the kitchen door and running around the side of the house.

Hopping on my skateboard I heading off in the pouring rain towards Blade's. Punching in the code and entering the hangout, I ran down the stairs and threw my bag on one of the bunks located near the training room. Heading into the shower, I stripped off my wet clothes and stepped under the scalding spray. The hot water turned my skin red, making me focus on nothing but the heat. As I stepped out of the shower a few minutes later, I changed into a tank top and sweatpants before wrapping my hands and going after the punching bag.

After about 30 minutes of working myself into a sweat I took a break. Grabbing a small towel and patting my face dry I said, "What do you want Blade?"

Walking from the corner, where he had been standing for 10 minutes, over to her he said, "What are you doing here?"

"School's out," I said causally.

"So why aren't you at your foster home?"

I shrugged. Shen poked his head in. "Here for a sleepover kiddo?"

"I guess…"

Blade looked at my bag, "Too much for an overnight visit."

"How about a permanent visit?" I replied, my voice coming out in a whisper.

Shen came over, looked at me and asked, "Okay what's going on?"

"Ya know how I acted kind of weird when I saw the photo of Fritz last week? Well I think he was following me." I could tell Blade was getting upset, so I hurried to finish what I was saying. "I didn't see him again so I thought he was doing surveillance. But today when I got home from school, my dad's business associate was there."

Shen looked confused. "So your foster dad brought home a friend from work. What's the big deal?"

"It was him wasn't it Alyssa?"

I nodded.

"Who?" Shen asked. "Fritz?"

"No," I said. "It was-

"Marcus Van Sciver." Blade said, finishing my sentence.

"The look he gave me…it was like he was warning me. He knows where I live Blade. He had Fritz follow me and now he was at my house." I said, my voice usually calm and collected was now shaky and bordering on hysterical.

"Shen," Blade turned to him and said, "Set up surveillance on Alyssa and her foster parents."

Shen nodded, "You got it."

I sat down on the bed next to me bag, knowing that Blade and Shen would get to the bottom of this and find out just what Marcus was planning.


	4. Kidnapped Part 1

_Previously: Marcus knows where Alyssa lives and is planning something…what could it be?_

Only 3 days had passed since she had set eyes on Marcus Van Sciver. Thinking about him left shivers down her spine and not in a good way. So she did her best not to…think about him, that is.

After 3 days she had no choice but to go back to the foster home. Blade, even though he didn't say so, wanted her to stay until he knew she was safe. But he wasn't her legal guardian, so she couldn't stay there. To be cautious he had Shen drive her home.

After getting home sleep didn't come easily, what with nightmares plaguing her every night. After waking up in a panic attack and having trouble breathing, she realized she couldn't stay at the foster home. She packed her things and made her way towards Blade's to grab some cash she had stored there.

Once she had got it and left, she felt strange, like she was being watched. She looked around but she didn't see Fritz. Running off through the streets, she made it barely 2 blocks before going into an alley to avoid some cops. Heading deeper into the alley to take a detour proved to be a mistake, because towards the end of it, she felt odd.

Halting to a stop and leaning against the wall, she felt a small pinprick. Her lungs felt small and it became hard to breathe. Her legs collapsed underneath her and she fell to the pavement. Through her eyes, her vision became blurry and she saw two shadowy figures looming above her. One of them picked her up. She tried to protest and say something…anything, but her mouth wouldn't function. Through the hazy fog her brain had acquired she could only come to one conclusion before she fell unconscious.

She had been drugged.


	5. Kidnapped Part 2

**A/N: This chapter will be in Alyssa's POV**

I was brought to consciousness briefly as my body was laid down upon a surface. I tried to open my eyes and figure out where I was, but could only open them a crack. My vision was blurry. I could hear people talking near me, but their voices were muffled. This was no doubt due to whatever drug that I had been dosed with still lingering in my system.

"She's awake."

"Not by much

"Silence." _'That's Marcus' _"Alyssa, just relax." I could feel his hand resting on my forehead. I tried to move my head away from him.

"Is she stable enough?"

"Yes."

Then I felt something sink into the flesh of my arm and I drifted into a drugged sleep once again.

**A/N: sorry this chapter's so short. The next one will be longer, I promise.**


	6. Changes

**A/N: This chapter will be in Alyssa's POV…again.**

_Previously: Alyssa had been kidnapped and drugged. Now residing in the hands of Marcus Van Sciver and the House of Chthon, what fate will befall her?_

Blinking my eyes, I tried to figure out where I was and what happened. The last thing I remembered was Marcus Van Sciver telling me to relax and a sharp pinch in my arm. Now that I was awake I took in my surroundings. The room I was currently in was decorated in a variety of dark colors befitting of a vampire.

The walls were wood with two wall lamps strategically placed. The curtains covering the windows were a heavy cotton, burgundy wine in color, which matched the carpet on the floor. The bed was a queen from the look of it, very comfortable and dressed in blood red silk bedsheets with pillowcases and comforter to match.

Feeling very strange, not only due to the dark atmosphere of the room, I went to the door hoping it wasn't locked. Turning the handle and meeting no resistance, I exited the room and found myself in a long hallway that reminded me of a maze. The walls had paintings, expensive ones, hanging on them and the hallway itself seemed to be endless, with a turn here and there.

As I tried to find an exit, I stumbled across some sort of laboratory. Looking through the glass window, I saw my worst nightmare, at least one of them anyway…Fritz. Looking up he saw me as well, which led me to break into a run.

As I ran through the halls, I soon became trapped in one hallway with Fritz at one end and Marcus at the other. As the two vampires slowly walked towards me I panicked and backed against the wall, sinking to the floor and pulling my knees into my chest. I was scared and I started to tremble when Marcus kneeled down in front of me. "Alyssa there is no need to be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you."

"You already did," I told him, my voice cold with emotion and slightly wavering.

"Alyssa-

I looked right at him, tears in my eyes. "What did you do to me?" I asked him, my lower lip trembling. I had felt different since waking up after being kidnapped and drugged. _'Please don't let this be happening'_ I thought.

"I need you to understand that I had no choice. I changed you to save your life."

I shook my head. "I won't accept this. I won't become one of you. I won't become a monster." _I'm not a monster. I'm not, I can't be.' _These thoughts just kept racing through my head.

While my mind was elsewhere, I felt myself being carried. I began to focus again and found myself in Marcus's arms. Apparently, he had picked me up from the floor. As he carried me, I leaned my head against his shoulder and relaxed in his arms. He entered the room I had woken up in and gently placed me on the bed. Pulling the covers over me he dimmed the lights and sat by me running his hand through my hair, the gentle motion making me drift off to sleep.

As I fell into slumber my last thoughts were that I couldn't be a vampire…could I?


	7. Reality

Waking up from a slumber which I apparently needed, I found the covers over me. Feeling warm, too warm I pushed them back and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Standing up and looking around the room yet again, I found it to be the same as last time, except for a few differences.

A change of clothes had been laid out for me, next to a chair just outside an adjoining bathroom. Hesitantly taking the clothes, I showered in cold water, which felt normal and weird at the same time as I usually preferred warm water. As I dried off and changed, Marcus's words came to the forefront of my mind, about him changing me. He had to be lying.

Leaving the room again, which still wasn't locked, I made my way through the endless hallways. This time my feet led me to an office. Standing outside the door which was cracked open just a bit I heard Blade was arguing with Marcus.

**3****rd**** person POV**

"You had to change her now?" Blade yelled.

"I did not have a choice."

"Bullshit! She's just a kid."

"I am aware of the consequences of turning her at a young age," said Marcus.

"Didn't seem to affect your decision."

"She was dying," said Marcus. Pulling some papers from a desk drawer, he showed Blade. "Her blood levels have been abnormal for a time now."

"I didn't realize it had gotten that bad." Said Blade.

"You knew about her condition?" asked Marcus.

"I knew her mother was killed by Danny when Alyssa was a baby, because her mother was a vampire and tried to eat her. She kept her thirst under control for a while but it got to be too much for her." **(A/N: Let's just say vamps can give birth) **Shaking his head, Blade looked at the papers Marcus handed him. "If you didn't change her, how much longer would she have lasted?"

"3 months at most."

"She would have died?"

"Yes," said Marcus. "It would have been painful."

"Then I guess I should say thanks."

Alyssa pushed open the office doors. "You knew?" she yelled at Blade.

"Liss-

"You knew he was going to turn me?"

"Yes," said the Day-Walker. "I didn't like the idea-

He was cut off when Alyssa punched him, sending him to the floor. "You knew and you didn't say a word." Blade had gotten up from the floor and Alyssa made a fist, about to hit him again, when he grabbed her and forced her to sit down. She struggled against him, but he kept her in the chair. Not being able to move away from him, she turned her face, not looking at him.

Once Blade knew she was going to stay put, he handed her the papers that Marcus had handed him. She reluctantly took them. Looking at them, she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "So I'm anemic. Big deal." She said, throwing the papers back on Marcus's desk.

"Liss, that's not just anemia. Since Danny was a Day-Walker and your momma was a vamp…well the day I met you, I knew you had some vamp in you. I just wasn't sure when it would surface."

Then Marcus chimed in. "Your blood levels might show up as anemic to most medical professionals, but to us, it registers as you needing blood. An extreme need, a thirst if you will. As Blade said, your 'vamp' would surface, but neither of us were sure when it would become fully developed. We thought it would show up slowly, but instead it came out all at once. This would have killed you if I hadn't stepped in."

Alyssa didn't want to believe this. "No," she whispered. Then she screamed, "NO!" as she stood up and flung the chair she had been sitting in away from her and it broke into pieces. Then she hit Marcus and knocked him to the floor.

Blade then restrained her, until she quickly broke free from his grasp, strong with anger. As she broke away from him she knocked him to the floor as well. Then Marcus got up from said, "ENOUGH!"

She hissed and growled at him, fangs bared. That's what shocked her enough into calming down. As she put her fingers to her mouth and felt her fangs, Marcus picked her up and sat her on the edge of his desk. Blade, who had already stood up from being knocked down, took a step forward, but Marcus put his hand up silently telling him to not come any closer.

As Marcus kept an eye on Alyssa, he poured her a glass of something from a decanter nearby. As he handed her the glass and helped her drink, she had barely taken a sip before guzzling down the rest of the liquid.

Only after she had drank it, did she realize what it was. "I just drank blood didn't I?"

"Yes, sweetheart, you did."


	8. Night-RiderThe End

_Previously: "I just drank blood didn't I?"_

_"Yes, sweetheart, you did."_

Blade spoke up, "I want to start her on the serum."

"No I will not have her senses lessened."

"With you turning her so young," Marcus was about to interrupt but Blade continued, "I appreciate what you did, but with you turning her so young her bloodlust is something that needs to be under control."

"Let her get used to her new lifestyle first."

"Fine," Blade told Marcus, even though he sounded unhappy. "You better control her then." Then Blade stalked off.

**1 year later…**

_So this is what happened. Turns out my mom was a vamp, and with my dad being a Day-Walker I had to be turned. Still kind of pissed at Blade for not telling me, but I kinda see what he was thinking. I guess he didn't want me to panic or anything. Too late for that, but still…_

_Anyway, so I've been on the serum for about 6 months. My thirst was bad for a bit, but I'm getting it under control. I even still help out Blade and Shen sometimes. Seems Blade and Marcus have forged a pact, so to speak. So yeah they work together._

**_Beep! Beep!_**

"Hey Shen," I say over the video link, setting down my diary.

_"Hey Liss. Blade needs backup."_

"Okay. Send the coordinates to my phone."

_"Gotcha,"_ he says, signing off. I throw on my jacket, grab my phone and heading outside I hop on my bike, which was a present from Marcus, and drive off into the night…

_Mini-Blade to the rescue…_

**THE END!**


End file.
